


Abiit Ad Maiores

by laineyue



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laineyue/pseuds/laineyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be a Oneshot. Kaname insists on sacrificing himself to be the original metal for the Vampire Hunters.</p><p>Yuuki's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abiit Ad Maiores

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences that are in bold letters are from the manga.
> 
> Bold & italicized are Kaname & Yuuki's
> 
> This may or may not be a oneshot or may have alternate endings.

 

> **_"I thought that you would agree to let me become the next parent. Instead of me continuing with the massacre of Purebloods, this is a much more humane and peaceful method."_ **

 

  
_'Kaname'_

_No, that is not the case. I want to be with you. I want to always hold you in my arms. I wanted to protect you. That forlorn face, that deep loneliness I always see in your eyes, I want to erase them. Don't you understand how much you matter to me?_  
  
_I know I have hurt you so many times._

  
_'Zer-No, he is the Hunter now.'_

 

> **_"And to think that you're suddenly talking about turning me into a Human. Are you fine with that? Snatching away the humans' only hope of fighting against the vampires."_ **

 

 _No, there has to be another way! I do not want to lose you, again! You, who have left me for my own safety. I want you to remain here by my side! I do not want any of my loved ones disappear again, especially_ **You!**  
  
_**"I'll go! You are their Target!"**_

 

> **_"Yuuki, let me protect you."_ **

_No! That is always what you have always done. You have always sacrificed yourself for my sake. Do you not know that if you die, a part of me dies with you? How can you expect me to let you leave me, here? I will not continue to live without you. I will merely exist. Please, this burden is not a cross you have to bear alone._

_Please, do not leave. Stay here with me. Do not let go of my hand. Of all the people I cherish, It is you, I needed most._  
  
_...If you must die, then I will stay by your side even in death. It is you that I chose above all else._

**"Hunter-san, please head back, too. You can't stay in a place like this."** _Please, can you not see? There is no place for me in my old life anymore. That human part of me is gone, that is why I have erased Zero's memories of her. _I value you, Kaname, more.__

 **"Chairman, do we really need a new parent..new weapons?"**   _Please tell me that_ _there's another option rather than- " **To extent that we have to sacrifice someone.** " Do not let him do this! Its such a high price to pay. Please, do not let him " **Why aren't you saying anything?"**  
_

 

> **"Purebloods are equivalent to ultimate weapons that have their own consciousness, and for us who have lost their weapons, we can't become hunters."**

**_  
_ ** _Is this a price for peace between humans or vampires? Another weapon that incites violence & death? But is it really needed for peace?_

 _The purebloods have enmassed their sources, attacking everywhere, endangering everyone and causing despair. The humans think that they are helpless since the Purebloods have unmeasurable power, so with these weapons, it might even the odds. Through these Vampire Hunter weapons forged with a Pureblood's soul, they might have a chance to protect the ones they love. Then... does this mean that there is no other choice? In order to stand against them the weapons must be made, but.. why must it be you?! Kaname,_   _why?_

_Kaname's sad eyes would never fade. I'm so powerless. I can not even do anything to stop him. I do not want to accept that this is his fate. Even, Ze-... Even that Hunter does not like Kaname to be this way. Though he does not remember us, he wants Kaname to live-but if this is Kaname's will and I can not persuade him, then I will stay with him._

 

> **"So you were in a place like this? Come out. You have a guest."**

_" **No** " I don't want to leave him. I fear that if I am not near him, he will not see him anymore. I will not leave his side._

 

> **"I've come to fulfill my promise."**

**"No, I am not going!"**   _No, please, Kaname, do not make me leave you!_

 

 

> _**"Return to the world filled with Light, Yuuki. Even if you forget about me, I will still continue to remember you. You are more suited to be under the sunlight"** _

 

 

 _ **"That's something for me to decide, Kaname!"** _Why? Why do you hurt me so?_ No! Do not take me away! I do not like this! KANAME!!!_ 

_**"Isaya, please stop this!"** _If I can not change his mind, then please let me be with him.__

**_"I want to stay as a vampire!"_ ** _I want to stay with him!_

 **_"Now's not the time for me to lose my powers."_ ** _I want to be strong for him. I want to ease his sorrows. **"Everything is happening because of the Purebloods."**   _If I can...if it is in my ability, I would stop this meaningless war. How can you turn a blind eye to his poor judgement? If Kaname does this, then his essence will be trapped in those weapons! He will be all alone again for thousand of years, sacrificing himself for everyone's sake over and over. **"It's not like I'm unrelated to the catalyst of everything. I'm saying there's no way I can throw everything away now and escape alone!"** Please, I wont let him suffer alone! He needs me!__

 

> _**"** _ **Daughter of Juuri and Haruka, I thank you. To be entrusted with the mission of making you human, I'm finally able to end my journey which has long lost its meaning. This is a good end to the life that I thought was meaningless.** _**"** _

__

_No. I do not want to forget about him! I want to always be by his side. Please. Someone. Help Me._

 

> **"Your name is Yuuki"**

 

_Ze-Hunter?_

__

 

> **"The woman I want to protect.**

_The person in front of me is not the Hunter anymore._

"...Zero? _" Please.. I beg of you... I know that it is too much to ask but please help me._

"I need to go to him. _" I will not let him do this alone._

"If that is what you desire, then go."

 

"...Zero... I'm... Thank you, for everything" _Kaname wait for me_

**Author's Note:**

> I have whole Vampire Knight manga. The info here are not so Canon, which is good coz this is a Canon Divergence.
> 
> The title is Latin quote for death "To return to the ancestors".
> 
> This is what I was feeling when Hino Matsuri might have me cry for truly killing Kaname in the manga.
> 
> Constructive Criticisms are welcome coz I haven't written anything in ages and I might be rusty making things such as this.


End file.
